


Капитаны небесных сфер

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Predator Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Polyamory, Xenophilia, Yautja, fem!version
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Никто не в силах понять смятенную душу коллекционера, у которого только что уплыл из рук редкий экземпляр.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630  
> Написано для команды ОЗДЗ на ЗФБ-2017, по мотивам заявок "Сделайте фем!версию", "Бортмех Рудольф и его страсть к коллекционированию оружия".

Выражение клыкастой морды лица навигатора сулило неприятности. Множественные и разнообразные. Доблестных и безбашенных сыновей Найхави вела по жизни ярость – бурлящая в крови, расплавленная в запутанной цепочке генов. Найти бы способ выделять ее и дистиллировать, думала порой Инге. Как бы мы шустро приподнялись, толкая заветные таблеточки неуверенным в себе бизнесменам человеческого Блока Фузии.

– Ин-кхе, желаю сказать слово к тебе.

Ради спокойствия напарниц-умансоо великий воин добровольно заковал себя в духовные скрепы сдержанности. Иначе рубка была бы размолочена вдребезги пополам, а навигатор скакал на обломках пилотской консоли, молотя себя в грудак и истошно взревывая. Мир в очередной раз бросил Сайнже вызов, и яут был готов принять его.

– Твое слово не потерпит четверть часа? Я как бы занята, – огрызнулась первый пилот.

Тщательно выстроенная ею и корабельным ИскИном трехмерная схема расчёта будущего прыжка размеренно вращалась посреди рубки. Угрожая вот-вот развалиться на фракталы, потому как даже закаленному передрягами пилоту тяжко сосредоточиться под взглядом раздраженных буркал оттенка «фуриозный оранжевый».

– Проблема велика и не терпит промедления, – громыхнул навигатор.

– Феликс, дружок, включи запись, – обреченно вздохнула Инге Далине. Мерцающий синим и зеленым призрак погас. Не забыть на следующем сеансе психоанализа озадачить дока Шривапади вопросом: как заставить навигатора уважать авторитет капитана, если в навигаторах у вас прописан яут? – Излагай.

Сайнжа протопал через рубку, грузно плюхнулся в кресло бортмеха и трагически задергал надбровными щетинками:

– Она опять взялась за старое.

– Сайнжа, – Инге подавила желание схватиться за лайтер, – вот честно – достал своей паранойей и ревностью. Клянусь Бездной, однажды я собственноручно вышвырну тебя за борт. Несмотря на твой талант навигатора и виртуозность в койке… А ну быстро убрал с рожи самодовольную ухмылку, – Сайнжа поспешно свел растопыренные клыки воедино, – и включил мозги. Мы четвертые стандарт-сутки висим в Прыжке. На борту находятся три живых организма и Феликс. Твою мать, с кем она тебе изменяет? С голограммой Феликса? С кабель-каналом стержневого двигателя?

– Но я имею подтверждение ее коварству!

– Я тоже имею. Убедительное подтверждение тому, что ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. Надо было прислушаться к Рут. Сунуть в твой гибернатор вакуумную гранату и записать на тридеку, как разлетаются ошметки.

Яут насупился, клацая мандибулами. По его мнению, чувство юмора умансоо оставляло желать лучшего. Но самцу умансоо он мог достойно ответить кулаком в зубы. А как быть с неумеренно злоязыкими матриархами? Только сохранять выдержку и достоинство в испытаниях, как подобает истинному сыну Великой Матери.

– Ладно, не злись. Тащи свои доказательства, – Инге нехотя признала, что перегнула палку, дразня яута.

Первейшей обязанностью капитана является забота о нормализации морального климата среди экипажа и стабилизация уровня синхрона. Задача исполнимая и решаемая. При условии, что ваш экипаж составляют нормальные люди.

Однако в команду «Феликса» входил воин Найхави. Лютый собственник, по уши втрескавшийся в бортмеха и через этот факт интенсивно ехавший по фазе. В принципе, Инге его понимала. Механик «Феликса», красотка Рут Вебер, была той еще горячей штучкой, не уступавшей раскаленной плазме корабельных двигателей. Ослепительная миз Вебер кометой неслась сквозь Галактику, влекомая стремлением познавать жизнь в любых ее проявлениях. Включая рискованные приключения и экзотических партнеров. Порой Инге едва успевала извлекать неугомонную компаньонку из передряг.

Заключенный на троих брачный обряд с яутом вынудил Рут малость остепениться. Но, как предостерегали мудрые Древние, сколько волка не корми, все равно сбежит в леса.

При мысли о грядущей процедуре вправления мозгов напарнице Инге скривилась. Рут с ходу начнет орать, мол, скажем решительное «нет» мужскому шовинизму в любом его проявлении. Разъярившись, бортмех способна в нарушение субординации метнуть в кэпа тяжелым инструментарием, а рука у миз Вебер меткая и верная. И это – в лучшем случае. В худшем Рут смертельно оскорбится на подругу и Сайнжу. Запрется в мастерской и будет гнать по глейтеру волны удушающего депрессняка. Раздражение бортмеха неизбежно отразится на трепетной и нервной натуре Феликса, придется долго и упорно возиться с настройками ИскИна, а у нее других забот хватает!..

Ну почему Рут упрямо не желает взрослеть? Это же элементарно и логично: лучше Сайнжи им никого не встретить. Прирожденный навигатор, боевая единица класса Альфа-Прим сама в себе, офигенный любовник, в геном которого намертво впаяно почтение к созданиям женского пола. Яут откровенно тащился от спасших его шкуру женщин умансоо. Кажется, он до сих пор не верил своему везению – матриархи приняли его в команду!

– Узри же, – навигатор шустро замолотил когтями по клавишам коммуникатора. – Вот логи творимого ею пять больших периодов назад, в смысле, стандарт-часов назад. Рхут запросила блик-связь по тарифу «Коммерция» для участия в закрытой конференции на Сельве. Затем переключилась на индивидуальный канал и висела в нем почти сорок минут. Сорок минут, Ин-кхе!

– Просадив в ноль наш абонентский счет, – с неудовольствием отметила капитан. – Вот стерва. Феликс, вычти двести мультиен из доли бортмеха и перекинь на блик-счет. Что ж, наблюдаю растрату казенных средств, но не состав преступления. Сам знаешь, сколько у Рут приятелей по обе стороны Пояса Ориона…

– Она общалась с абонентом «Ракета», что числится под плавающим спейс-ай-пи R-386-R, – отчеканил Сайнжа. – Снова. Я уже ловил ее на этом. Четыре раза. Ин-кхе, прикажи Феликсу взломать ее переписку и убедись сама!

– Э-э, – опешила Инге. – Сайнжа, ты чего-то совсем края попутал. Приват-мессаги запаролены и неприкосновенны. Согласно общему договору о тайне частной переписки.

– Рхут намерена изменить мне… нам, презрев законы брачного содружества, а ты говоришь – сохранить личные тайны важнее? – взревел яут. Упругий поток воздуха из разверстой пасти взъерошил короткие волосы Инге Далине.

– Хорош орать, – построжала капитан «Феликса». – С какого перепугу тебе втямешилось, якобы Рут только и думает, как метнуть твоего чешуйчатого дружка в реактор? Мало ли какие дела она ворочает с этим Ракетой. Ты ведь даже не в курсе, кто он такой и какой расы. Может, он вообще калхи. Боишься, Рут предпочтет болтливого медузоида? – представив эту сцену, Инге зафыркала.

Навигатор капитанского веселья не разделял и растянул челюсти пошире для нового обличительного высказывания.

Речь осталась непроизнесенной. В рубку собственной персоной ввалился предмет обсуждения. С порога завопив:

– Инге! Сайнжа! Мы ведь лучшие кореша, верно?

Навигатор гордо отмолчался, чего Рут не заметила:

– Кореша не бросают дружбана в беде! А мне позарез необходима ваша помощь! – для пущей выразительности бортмех прижала руки к вздымающейся груди.

Инге сглотнула и срочно подумала о невыплаченных кредитах. Обтянутый замасленной футболкой бюст Рут Вебер являл собой испытание не для слабых духом. К внушающим священный трепет формам механика «Феликса» прилагалась фигура мифической валькирии, серые глазища и копна вечно взъерошенных белокурых волос.

– Ей срочно понадобилось на Сельву, – язвительно предрек яут.

– Какого der Teufel я позабыла на Сельве? – отмахнулась Рут. Выглядела бортмех крайне взволнованной и обозленной. – Мне б на Забвение…

– Ку-уда? – удивленным дуэтом переспросили капитан и навигатор.

– На Забвение. Пятый сектор Фронтира, отдаленный такой шахтерский уголок… разработки юнботаниума, кварцолитов и прочей редкоземельной хрени… – фаза ярости сменилась показным смущением. Рут повозила ногой в истрепанном берце по решетчатому покрытию пола и выразительно потупила шкодливый взор. – Мне позарез надо. Да пошустрее.

– Нет уж, дорогая, – Инге Далине вспомнила, кто здесь капитан, а кто техсостав. – Тут к тебе накопились вопросы. Какого ляда ты распылила блик-счет на переговоры с Сельвой и болтовню с загадочным спейс-ай-пи R-386-R? Отвечай честно и без уверток. Видишь, Сайнжа волнуется. Он склонен заподозрить тебя в неверности.

– Меня? – в искреннем недоумении вытаращилась Рут Вебер. – Donnerwetter, Сайнжа! Такой подлянки я никак не ожидала!

– Ты сызнова болтала с Ракетой! – выложил неоспоримый аргумент навигатор. – У меня есть логи!

– Да, и вусмерть с ним переругалась! – парировала Рут. – Знаете, что он выкинул, этот Der klein Arschloch? Я столько лет охотилась за одной вещицей для коллекции, и вот случилось чудо: владелец заявил лот на закрытом Скайнет-аукционе Сельвы. Я немедля регаюсь в участники, торгуюсь как проклятая, топчу конкурентов… добыча уже трепыхается в моих руках! Славный трофей, аргх! И тут в чат врывается эта волосатая жопа с повышением на пятьсот пунктов. Я отвечаю, мол, отвали в ближайшую черную дыру, дружище, и с лихвой перекрываю ставку. Но сигналы-то летят с замедлением! Десяток роковых наносекунд – и я опоздала! – бортмех врезала кулаком по стенной панели и злобно оскалилась. – Лот уплыл к покупателю, дурочка Рут осталась ни с чем! Поэтому я намерена его убить, а вы мне поможете.

– Коллекционеры, – понимающе кивнула Инге.

– Аукцион, – в тон ей подхватил Сайнжа.

– Фанатичные собиратели ржавых железяк.

– Глотку друг другу порвут за старый неработающий хлам.

– Осквернители могил, расхитители свалок.

– Вы издеваетесь?! – вскинулась оскорбленная в лучших чувствах Рут Вебер. – Зубоскалы глумливые! Чтоб вы понимали своими тупыми мозгами, о чем я говорю! На кону один из подлинных «Миротворцев» полковника Куртца, астронавта, первым вышедшим на контакт с жаки! Сокровище, артефакт, истинный святой Грааль! А они ржут как не в себя!.. – Рут ткнула руки в бока и выпалила: – Значит, так! «Фрейнд» хранится на Забвении, у бывшего владельца в ожидании прибытия Ракеты. Подкараулим засранца, грохнем и заберем мое сокровище.

– С точки зрения закона это разбойное нападение с целью насильственного отъема имущества. Кодекс Фузии, параграф 18, статья 15-138-Каппа, часть вторая, – по памяти процитировала Инге. Навигатор промолчал, ибо не видел в насильственном отъеме чужого имущества ровным счетом ничего противозаконного.

– «Фрейнд» мой и я его заполучу. Неважно, с вами или без вас! – стрелка переменчивого настроения Рут устремилась к отметке «берсерк».

Торопливо выметнувшись из кресла, яут бочком подобрался к миз Вебер и сгреб ее в объятия. Малость посопротивлявшись, Рут обмякла, жалостливо окликнув: – Инге?

– Я категорически против идеи ограбления, – сурово припечатала Инге Далине. – Наша компания свято чтит закон и белизну кредит-полетной истории.

– Ладно, уговорила. Сначала я потолкую с Ракетой и только потом обстругаю его на ломтики, – встрепенулась бортмех. – В глубинах своей пакостной душонки он парень неплохой. Только малость упертый по части старинных стреляющих игрушек. И современных тоже. Обожает палить по всему движущемуся. Впрочем, при его работе это неудивительно.

«Поздравляю, нам встретился некто, помешанный на древних пушках больше, чем Рут», – шепнула по глейтеру Инге. Убедившись, что речь идет всего лишь о разборках безумных коллекционеров, яут малость успокоился.

– Чем он занимается, твой грозный Ракета?

– Вместе с напарником ловит беглых преступников за яйки, – хихикнула Рут. – А потом сдает заказчикам оптом и в розницу. Так мы летим? Meine liebe Freundin, скажи, что летим. Не губи мою заветную мечту, Инге!..

Бортмех состроила умоляющую физиономию и всем корпусом подалась вперед. Учитывая, что Сайнжа продолжал крепко удерживать Рут за талию, а футболка бортмеха под воздействием искусственной гравитации опасно натянулась, у Инге Далине просто не оставалось другого выбора.

– Шантажистка, – жалобно сказала капитан. Теперь никому не будет спокойной жизни, пока Рут Вебер не заполучит треклятый «Миротворец». Диагноз знаком и привычен: зуд коллекционера. Нормальным людям не постичь глубин всепожирающей страсти к поиску древних вещичек и неудержимого стремления превзойти собратьев по безумию. Прежде Рут держала свою манию под контролем, но тут выдался тяжелый случай. В каюте механика обязана прописаться очередная железная уебубля, наверняка проржавленная и оплавившаяся. – Ладно, летим.

– Ура, – бортмех вскинула сжатые кулаки. – Инге, ты лучшая!

– Знаю, – кэп нахмурилась. – Так, расцепили обнимашки и марш по местам. Феликс, расчет вариантов маршрута к Забвению, результаты представить мне и навигатору. Рут, вали в двигательный. Сайнжа, глянь грузовую декларацию. На борту нет ничего скоропортящегося, склонного к неконтролируемым мутациям или помеченного как сверхсрочная доставка?

Яут размашисто кивнул, звякнув креплениями на дредлоках, и уткнулся мордой в экран. Ожидая, пока ИскИн управится с прокладкой траекторий, Инге прикинула возможность заключения контрактов на Фронтире. Местечко уединенное и специфическое, для экипажа «Феликса» наверняка подвернется работенка. Не мотаться же впустую в эдакую даль?

 

***

 

Легенда звездолетчиков гласила: на самом деле планетоид Забвение – голова космического гиганта, павшего в битве тысячелетней давности. Обширные месторождения редких ископаемых – мозг, глаза и кости титана, со временем трансформировавшиеся в рудные жилы и кристаллические гнезда.

Капитан Инге Далине ни на мультиену не верила этой байке, одной из миллиона невероятных россказней, гуляющих по космосу. Однако с дальней орбиты Забвение впрямь смахивало на плывущий меж звездных скоплений череп. Три близкорасположенных глубочайших кратера – пустые глазницы и раззявленный в беззвучном вопле рот. Складки горных формирований на поверхности – выступающие неровности древних костей. Заметные даже из космоса багровые всплески и огненные реки лавы действующих вулканов – не остывшая со временем кровь мертвого исполина.

Множество грузовых бортов, харвестеров и разведчиков, стало быть, мухи, вьющиеся над трупом.

Первый пилот поделилась сравнением с экипажем, пока ее пальцы танцевали над консолью, а «Феликс» прокладывал путь к указанному диспетчерской службой гейту. Занятая манипуляциями с двигателями Рут озадаченно хмыкнула. Сайнжа часто защелкал клыками: подобный гигант стал бы воистину славной добычей. Жаль, во Втором Секторе таких не сыскать. Наверное, прослышали про доблесть воинов Найхави и трусливо бежали за Фронтир.

«Феликс» мягко ткнулся носом в причальное гнездо, пристроившись между двумя огромными рудовозами. По корпусу пробежала мелкая дрожь – атмосферные двигатели вошли в режим постепенного остывания. Вырвавшаяся из объятий кресла Рут шмыгнула в коридор, беспрестанно понукая капитана и навигатора.

– Ты хоть знаешь, где искать своего дружка? – крикнула вслед бортмеху Инге. – Или предстоит шариться по всем местным притонам и забегаловкам?

– Грядет веселье, – яут хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

– Никакой он мне не дружок. Если уже прибыл, наверняка торчит в «Подруге ледокопа», – обвешанная разнообразным холодным оружием бортмех аж пританцовывала от нетерпения. – Это традиционное место встреч… гм.

Навигатор приподнял бровь. При его специфической мимике выглядело устрашающе.

– Сайнжа, ты до конца жизни будешь попрекать меня былыми знакомствами? Я к тебе не пристаю насчет твоих шашней с матриархами, вот и ты успокойся. Между мной и Ракетой нет ничего, кроме моего страстного желания ободрать его шкуру на коврик.

Присутствие яута в экипаже служило надежной гарантией того, что пилоту и бортмеханику удастся благополучно миновать любое столпотворение. Миз Далине по опыту знала: в синхроне она и Рут без труда наваляют целой компании слишком много воображающих о себе самцов… но жаль впустую тратить время и силы на назойливых желающих свести близкое знакомство. А теперь – красота, никаких проблем и пошлых выкриков в спину. Шагаешь по забитому битком торговому проспекту, точно по красной дорожке. Как радикально меняется ситуация, когда за твоей спиной громоздится хмурый воин яутжа в облегченной броне.

– Здесь, – Рут нырнула в расцвеченный белыми и синими светодиодами портал кантины. Огляделась по сторонам, обрадованно присвистнула. Лавируя между столиками, ринулась вглубь полутемного помещения, смахивающего на малость облагороженный ангар. Головы гуманоидных посетителей, как намагниченные, поворачивались ей вслед. Головы и разнообразные глазные органы ксеносов – тоже. Хотя, казалось бы, какое дело инопланетчикам до земной особи женского пола? Или в облике и запахе Рут Вебер кроется нечто архетипическое, безотказно действующее на всех без исключения самцов Второго Блока?

Забегаловки для трудяг одинаковы на любой планете, размышляла Инге Далине. Суровая простота, минимум декоративных изысков, максимум надежности. Публика под стать заведению – сменившихся с вахт ледорубы, шахтеры и горнопроходчики всех полов и обличий.

Они с Сайнжей малость замешкались, обходя расставленные как попало столы и выцеливая лохматую голову Рут. Когда кэп и навигатор наконец поравнялись с нужным столиком, дискуссия между любителями старины была в самом разгаре. Грозя вот-вот перейти от веских аргументов к увесистым, а также холодным и огнестрельным.  
Инге ошиблась, заочно сочтя таинственного Ракету человеком. Он относился к классу «фурри» – двуногие, двурукие, прямоходящие звероподобные существа с подтвержденным уровнем разумности. Невысокого росточка, с головы до пят заросший серой жесткой шерстью. Остромордый, с нервно дёргающимся хвостом, Ракета перегнулся через стол, самозабвенно вопя на Рут. Из оскаленной пасти фурри брызгами летела слюна. Бортмех «Феликса» не оставалась в долгу, крича в ответ.  
«Вероятный прототип Ракеты – земное животное енот-ракоед, – сообщил Феликс, перекинув Инге изображение зверька с полосатым хвостом. – Млекопитающее, хищное, псообразное».

Незримую границу между спорящими отмечал керамический горшок с небольшим деревцем. Тонкий узловатый ствол покачивался из стороны в сторону. Ветви изогнулись, словно прикрывая уши от громких звуков. Не растение, дендроид в стадии проростка. Выпуклости и впадины на коре складывались в имитацию раздраженного лица, маленькие черные глазки недовольно поблескивали.

Слету рассудив, что здесь безнаказанно оскорбляют матриарха, Сайнжа выбросил руку, сграбастав крикливого фурри за загривок. Движение охотника Найхави было отточенным и стремительным, но когтистая лапа ухватила пустоту. Каплей ртути Ракета вывернулся из неизбежного захвата и прыжком взлетел на стол. Обнаружив в опасной близости от своего брюха активированный вибронож, навигатор гневно рыкнул. Посетители за ближайшими столиками заинтересованно обернулись в предвкушении дармового развлечения.

– Воу-воу, полегче, мой реактивный друг, – прозвучало над ухом Инге. – Что подумает о нас представитель высшей расы?

– Что я ему сейчас кишки выпущу? – огрызнулся Ракета.

– Что ты агрессивная тварь, которую нельзя пускать в приличное общество. Отлучились всего на секунду, а ты уже по уши в драке. Грут, куда ты смотрел?

Младенец-дендроид выразительным жестом раскинул в стороны руки-веточки. Мол, что я мог поделать – встревать, взывая к разуму и дипломатии?

– Ясненько, – говоривший шагнул мимо Инге, бухнув на стол поднос с высокими запотевшими кружками. Человек – плотного сложения крепкий парень в куртке ретро-фасона из красной кожи. С кудреватой шевелюрой цвета ржавчины, выпяченным подбородком и озадаченно-смешливым выражением лица.

Под шумок за спиной у Рут нарисовались еще двое. Судя по слаженности действий, привыкли выступать единой командой. Затянутая в черный латекс хмурая девица, тонкая и гибкая, с зеленоватой кожей и волосами цвета неоновой мадженты. Голый по пояс мускулистый лысый гигант в пунцовых шрамированных татуировках.

– Ракета, убери ножик, – рыжий всем корпусом повернулся к Инге. – Дорогая леди, ваш друг может не скалиться так агрессивно? Местные в общем-то народец спокойный, но могут неправильно истолковать. И черт побери, дамы, вы кто такие? Если вы явились карать меня за грехи былых времен, то опоздали. Я реморализировался и перевоспитался. У меня даже справка есть, от психиатров Корпуса Новы, устроит?

В иное время и при других обстоятельствах Инге Далине оценила бы бойко подвешенный язык незнакомца и задорный огонек в карих глазах. Но сейчас требовалось по возможности мирно разрешить ситуацию.

«Сайнжа, – она чуть тронула нить глейтера, взывая к разуму навигатора. – Бой неуместен. Лучше сядем, выпьем и поговорим».

«А чего он, – буркнул обидчивый яут. – Не я первый начал!»

«Знаю. Крепись, не время собирать трофеи».

Яут недовольно скрежетнул клыками и попятился. Ракета крутанул нож вокруг кисти, убирая мерцающее лезвие в рукоятку, и спрыгнул со стола. Рут догадалась обернуться. Увидела зеленокожую девушку и гиганта, нахмурилась.

– Я Квилл, – назвался парень. – Питер Квилл. Капитан «Милано». Звездный Лорд.

– Что, серьезно? – не удержала язык за зубами Рут.

– Ага, – енот шумно встряхнулся, стоявшая дыбом шерсть улеглась. – Гордый обладатель самого дурацкого прозвища в этом секторе Галактики.

– Бухти-бухти, – невозмутимо кивнул Квилл, он же Звездный Лорд. – Так, с Ракетой вы знакомы. Плюс леди Гамора и Дракс. Гамора слева, Дракс справа. В горшке – Грут, – маленький дендроид приветственно закачал ветками.

– Инге Далине, капитан и пилот МГРК «Феликс», – представилась Инге. – Сайнжа с Найхави. Рудольфина Вебер.

– Можно просто Рут, – сквозь зубы процедила бортмех. – Глазам своим не верю, Ракета. Ты больше не крутой волк-одиночка? А как же незыблемый кодекс охотника за головами?

– Я внес в него парочку поправок, – осклабился Ракета. – Времена, знаешь ли, меняются, и мы меняемся вместе с ними. Ты вон тоже на склоне лет дружком обзавелась. Или подружкой? С этими яутжа хрен разберешь, что они прячут в штанах.

– Сайнжа, успокойся, – в бессчетный раз терпеливо повторила капитан. – Убивать всех встреченных дурных шутников – патронов не напасешься.

– Вы хотите забрать и прикончить Ракету? Я не против, – со звонким металлическим акцентом выговорила зеленокожая девица. – Доплачу, если сделаете это как можно мучительнее.

– Под запись? – уточнила Рут. – Идет, – она сгребла с подноса кружку и чокнулась с Гаморой. Енот скорчил им рожу.

– Можно наконец узнать, в чем, собственно, проблема? – Питер уселся напротив Инге.

Яут тоже попытался сесть, но рассчитанный на человеческие задницы табурет оказался для него слишком низким и маленьким. Навигатор с достоинством клацнул мандибулами, возвышаясь, как памятник величию Найхави.

– Он меня обокрал! – тут же взвилась бортмех «Феликса».

– Шарится в скайнете через дряхлый транслятор, тормозит на передачах, аж скрип слышен за пару мегапарсеков – и я еще виноват? – искренне возмутился Ракета. – Катись в задницу, Рути-тутти, с такими предъявами. Честно схвачено, за все уплачено. «Миротворец» мой. Платочек дать, слезки утереть?

– Ах ты маленький волосатый говнюк! Да я тебя!.. Да я тебе!..

Сайнжа вовремя уронил тяжелую ладонь на плечо Рут, пригвоздив бортмеханика «Феликса» к месту.

– Аукцион на Сельве, – похоже, Питер Квилл был из числа толковых капитанов, которые всегда в курсе похождений членов экипажа. – Это вашу ставку он перебил? – он перешел на громкий шепот, загородившись ладонью от Ракеты. – Знаете, миз Инге, нет больше моих сил слушать этого хвастуна. Отличный механик, но напрочь рехнулся на почве коллекционирования.

– Аналогично, – вздохнула Инге. – Однако покупка совершена законным путем. Продавец продал, покупатель купил. Наш бормех осталась в пролете и теперь психует.

Капитаны оглянулись на соратников. К тихой радости посетителей «Подруги ледокопа», прения Ракеты и Рут снова набирали обороты. Сайнжа заботливо придерживал рвущуюся в бой миз Вебер, мрачный Дракс – Ракету. Гамора ткнулась лбом в ладонь, прикидываясь незнакомой ни с кем из присутствующих. Маленький дендроид сочувственно гладил ее веточками по облитому латексом плечу.

– Надо что-то делать, – пробормотала Инге. – Пока они не загрызли друг друга во имя ржавой пукалки.

– Надо, – согласился Квилл. – Есть предложения?

– Я его выкуплю! – в голосе Рут Вебер в равных пропорциях смешались отчаяние и настойчивая ярость. Она вырвалась из цепкой хватки навигатора и теперь, фанатично полыхая глазами, штурмовым танком перла на опешившего фурри. – Даю две, нет, три цены сверх аукционной! Разом отобьешь все расходы! Что, нет? Ну же, Bombenelement, соглашайся! Что глазами лупаешь, скотина лохматая, язык проглотил?

– Уберите от меня эту чокнутую, – кажется, Ракета не на шутку струхнул. – Я в эту машинку вложил свои кровные. Она мне нужна. Она мне уже как родная.

– Но и мне он необходим! – угрожающе рявкнула Рут Вебер. – Ты у меня его из сердца вырвал! С мясом и кровью! Не отдашь добром, клянусь, я тебя разыщу. Отыщу и убью, Ракета. Ты меня знаешь, я слов на ветер не бросаю.

– Ой, дрожу, аж обделался от страха, – презрительно фыркнул енот. – Еще пригрози, что щаз натравишь на меня свою ручную зверюшку.

«Сайнжа, тихо. Ну пожалуйста. Глотнули пивка на халяву, а теперь пакуем Рут и сваливаем».

«Матриарх не забудет и не простит, – проницательно заметил навигатор. – Никогда».

– Умолкни хоть на миг, грызун, – голос татуированного великана Дракса был низким, утробно вибрирующим. Ракета злобно фыркнул на него, Дракс проигнорировал. – Твердишь, тебе нужна эта вещь? Женщина возражает – ей тоже нужна. Сразитесь. Награда достанется победителю.

– Какому еще победителю? – взвизгнул Ракета. – Ты чем слушал, громила, ушами или задницей? Я ее купил. Ку-пил. Она моя, разговор окончен.

– Умансоо прав, – Инге не сомневалась, что Сайнжа немедля влезет со своим веским словом. Решать спор с помощью поединка – вполне в духе традиций Найхави. – Уплаченные деньги – еще не главное. Что ты совершил ради того, чтобы обладать желанным? Рисковал жизнью, жертвовал ли равноценным?

– Не понял, что за дерьмо жеваного крота мне тут впаривают? – фурри выпрямился во весь невеликий рост, злобно морща нос. – Вы, людишки, вечно сговариваетесь против меня! Это расизм и видизм!

– Я не человек, – напомнил яут.

– Квилл! Ну чего ты молчишь?

– А я считаю, что они правы, – отважно заявил Питер. – И нечего скалиться. Будь… э-э… мужиком, прими вызов.

– Ха, он боится, – уронила Гамора.

– Ничего я не боюсь! Я просто не возьму в толк, какого хрена, выбросив свои законные бабки, я вашими стараниями остаюсь ни с чем? А она, – енот обличающе ткнул лапой в сторону Рут Вебер, – она в случае проигрыша вообще ничем не рискует!

– Ставлю коллекцию, – решительно заявила бортмех. – Всю. Шестьдесят восемь единиц хранения с сертификатами подлинности.

Ракета замер с открытой пастью. Кто-то уважительно присвистнул. Сайнжа звонко прищелкнул клыками.

«Рудольфина Агата Вебер! – не выдержала Инге. – Йезус Мария, подруга, ты сознаешь, что напрочь чокнулась?! Всерьез намерена скопом променять своих любимцев на одну замшелую хреновину?»

«Инге, ты не догоняешь, – синхрон звенел от переполняющих его противоречивых эмоций Рут Вебер. – У меня все под контролем. Это не просто редкость, это подлинная история. Воплощенная мечта. Истинное сокровище. То, что встречается один раз на миллион. В сравнении с этим мое собрание – детский магазин игрушек, – глейтер захлебнулся волной рыданий, героически сдерживаемых стальной волей бортмеха. – Vater unser im Himmel, приходит время совершить безумство, шагнув за грань. Вопреки доводам разума и логики. Коллекцию можно собрать заново, а шанс заполучить «Фрейнд» больше никогда не подвернется».

«А если ты проиграешь? Вы даже условия поединка не обговорили!»

«Тогда я пойду и застрелюсь, – отчеканила Рут. – Сожгите мой труп, а прах развейте над океаном Гезегена».

Иногда Инге Далине проклинала тот день и час, когда общим решением экипажа ее внесли в судовую роль «Феликса» на должность капитана. Иногда думала, что полюбила Рут Вебер именно за эту скрытую сумасшедшинку, вспыхивающую ослепительным и смертельно опасным фейерверком в самый неподходящий момент. Иногда ей казалось, что на маршруте своей жизни она свернула куда-то не туда. И теперь летит в компании упертых безумцев в неизвестность, радостно хохоча. Если б она носила длинные волосы, они бы живописно развевались соответственно моменту.

– Идет, – выдохнул Ракета. Дракс ребром ладони разбил сцепленные над макушкой Грута ладони фурри и бортмеханика «Феликса». – Эй, вы! Нечего отсиживаться в углу, раз вы меня в это втянули. Не стану я отплясывать в одиночку, уловили?

Инге поймала быстрый взгляд Квилла. Тот выразительно закатил глаза – мол, на что только приходится идти ради команды!

* * *

Участвовать в состязаниях, неуважительно названных ею «балаганом», Гамора отказалась наотрез. Даже под непонятной угрозой Квилла заковать ее в цепи и отправить посылкой к некоему Таносу. Ее тон был столь ледяным, а улыбка – такой кровожадной, что спорить с зеленокожей девицей никто не рискнул. Впрочем, Гамора милостиво согласилась исполнять роль непредвзятого судьи – вкупе с двумя своими приятелями из числа завсегдатаев кантины. Инге предположила, что эти двое, человек и таульгар, пользуются среди шахтеров и ледорубов немалым авторитетом.

Явившийся на грохот отодвигаемой в стороны мебели и обрадованные вопли хозяин «Подруги ледокопа» заявил, что состязания – дело хорошее. Покуда они не вступают в конфликт с законом и местными правилами хорошего тона. Свои требования он подкрепил демонстрацией лайтера последней модели, со встроенным целеуказателем и шкалой вариативности удара, выставленной на «Оглушение».

Жребий определил, что в первом туре испытаний сойдутся Дракс и Сайнжа. Инге полагала наилучшим видом состязаний для этих двоих армрестлинг или вольную борьбу в холле кантины, но разгулявшееся общество рассудило иначе.

– Лед рубить да кварцолитные жилы искать – дельце прибыльное, только муторное, – разъяснил Инге оказавшийся рядом старатель, по уши заросший клочковатой бородищей. – Развлечений почитай что никаких. А тут вы сваливаетесь на голову. Да такую веселуху год потом вспоминать будут!

На высокую стойку бара с помощью доброхотов взобрались две девицы. Из тех, кого легко представить за штурвалом робопогрузчика или с тяжеленным горнопроходным буром наперевес. Выряжены девушки были согласно заповедям популярных бьюти-блогов: топы в искрящихся стразах и бантах, мини-юбки, ажурные чулки и туфли на массивной платформе с подсветкой. Врубили музыку, красотки начали пританцовывать в такт дружным хлопкам.

Недоуменно хмурящемуся Сайнже и его противнику торжественно вручили оружие – плод любви офисного скоросшивателя и держателя для резинок, заряженный скрепками.

– Значитца, так, – осклабившись, разъяснил один из судей, – вона ваши мишени. Упаси вас горные демоны оцарапнуть их хоть самую малость. Тут же выпишем штраф с занесением в торец. Эт ничего, что вы высшая раса, общими усилиями наваляем и высшему за милую душу. Палим по чулкам. Один выстрел – одна зацепка – один балл. Кто изловчится смахнуть бантик али блестяшку – два балла. Судьи готовы? Начали!

Сайнжа выстрелил, но в последний миг резинка на его оружии соскочила. Улетевшая вбок скрепка поразила кого-то из зрителей. Дракс долго прицеливался, под радостный вопль срезав бабочку из стразов на плече танцовщицы, а затем трижды поразив движущуюся мишень. Яут досадливо зашипел, вертя выданный ему скрепкомет и соображая, что к чему. Навыки великого воина требовали покончить с добычей одним ударом, не затягивая ее агонию.

Следующие выстрелы удались навигатору получше, но к тому моменту приноровившийся Дракс серией быстрых залпов буквально изрешетил чулки на своей мишени. Та с визгом запрыгала по широкой стойке, пытаясь уклониться от летящих скрепок. Врезалась в товарку и вместе с ней обрушилась на руки улюлюкающих зрителей. Раунд безусловно остался за Драксом.

«А я-то была уверена, мы в училище лихо отжигали. Матка боска, не хочу даже задумываться над тем, что потребуется от меня. Ну, Рут, ты за все ответишь. И лично мне, и нам обоим».

Судьба проявила малость милосердия к Рут Вебер и Ракете. Им не пришлось скакать в мешках или бегать на четвереньках под столами, изображая охоту на тапаса. Перед механиками просто щедрым жестом вывалили кучу неработающих приборов и разрозненных деталей.

– Чините, – пошептавшись с судьями, громко объявила Гамора, подхватывая на руки горшок с запаниковавшим Грутом. – Половина стандарт-часа вам на все.

Оскалившись, Ракета бросился лихорадочно копаться в залежах тускло поблескивающих деталей. Рут сцапала старинный радиоприемник, оторвала заднюю панель и с мультитулом наперевес кинулась потрошить электронную начинку. По всегдашней привычке она закусила кончик языка, своей перекошенной от напряжения физиономией смахивая на обезумевшего хирурга-маньяка. По мнению Инге, они с Ракетой ничуть не уступали друг другу в мастерстве. Поросшие серой шерстью лапы с черными подушечками двигались не менее проворно, чем шустрые человеческие пальцы. Мелькали сменяемые жала отверток, щелкали кусачки, клацали смыкающиеся челюсти плоскогубцев. Провода ложились на отведенное им место, закручивались гайки, вздрагивали оживающие на шкалах стрелки. Инге невольно стиснула кулаки, ощутив резь вонзившихся в ладонь коротких ногтей. Давай, Рут, давай, ты сможешь, сделай его, а уж я постараюсь не подвести…

– С каким примитивом я вынужден возиться, – бормотал себе под нос Ракета, отпихивая в сторону заработавший излучатель магнитных волн и хватаясь за бездействующий полевой контроллер. – На что растрачиваю свой гений…

– Никакой ты не гений, а простой и незамысловатый ворюга, – припечатала Рут. Приёмник в ее руках удушливо захрипел, скрежетнул и разразился бодрой маршевой мелодией.

– Неудачница.

– Животное.

– Да, и горжусь этим!

– Время, – Гамора стукнула тяжелой кружкой по столу. – Показывайте, чего наворотили.

Ракета аж зарычал, когда в итоге трижды проведенного подсчета выяснилось: за отведённое время механик с «Феликса» вернула в строй восемь устаревших приборов против шести, починенных фурри. Противники сравнялись в счете. Хозяин кантины заботливо прибрал починенное, между делом спросив у миз Вебер, не соскучилась ли она болтаться по космосу. Мол, на Забвении ее всегда примут с распростёртыми объятиями и распахнутыми кошельками. Польщенная Рут обещала поразмыслить над предложением.

«Ну конечно, самое трудное заботливо оставили на долю капитана», – сосредоточившись, Инге выступила вперед, ожидая своего испытания. Стоявший напротив нее Квилл тоже выглядел малость озадаченным. Гамора и енот с двух сторон шептали ему в уши, Ракете для этого пришлось взобраться на табурет. Аккуратно отстранив обоих советчиков, Квилл, ухмыльнувшись, обратился к Инге. Не привычной разумной и внятной речью на рог-спике, а быстрой рифмованной скороговоркой. Из которой кэп «Феликса» выхватила только обрывки фраз: «Любишь ли ты танцевать?» и «признайся, откуда держишь свой путь».

– А? – нет, капитан Инге Далине никогда и никому не позволит заподозрить ее в панике. Инге Далине всегда найдет выход… как только сообразит, что от нее требуется.

«Отвечай, – прошелестел беззвучный голос Феликса. – Тебя вызывают на сонг-баттл. Ты должна быстро ответить, иначе судьи засчитают поражение».

«Феликс, я могу только орать спьяну! – мысленно охнула Инге. – Феликс, миленький, выручай!»

«Переключи синхрон на меня, – показалось, или ИскИн печально вздохнул. Инге, хоть и доверяла Феликсу, терпеть не могла отдавать ему контроль над своим телом. ИскИн же жил и трудился ради редких моментов полного слияния с человеческим разумом. – Голосовые связки, лицевые мышцы, мимика, вокализация. Начали!».

Инге Далине невольно дернулась, осознав, что ее рот самостоятельно открывается и закрывается, горло испускает звук, а язык шевелится, управляя потоком воздуха и превращая его в разумные слова. Капитан вытолкнула из себя несколько фраз – удачных и уместных, коли столпившиеся кругом зрители сдавленно загыкали. Квилл одобрительно кивнул, словно не ожидал от нее ничего другого, и пальнул в соперницу новым куплетом. Не в силах устоять на месте, он начал пританцовывать – Инге подхватила, зеркалом отражая его движения. Уж на это она способна, раз при рождении ей не досталось способностей к мгновенной импровизации. Дорвавшийся до синхрона Феликс откровенно ликовал, Инге ощущала его близкое присутствие, словно теплую волну, мягко и вкрадчиво расходящуюся по позвоночнику. Общество хохотало, Сайнжа из-за спин людей показывал ей одобрительно вскинутый кулак. Азартно хлопала в ладоши Рут, а приунывший фурри прижал уши к черепу и раздраженно скалился.

Все шло просто отлично. Инге Далине уже видела победный старт «Феликса» с Забвения, когда общий гомон прорезал возмущенный голос:

– Слышь, подруга, какого дьявола! Думаешь, мы тут совсем темные, Скайнета в глаза не видали? Это же Хлип, «Кожа-да-кости», золотой альбом тридцать второго года Звездной эры, пять переизданий. Совсем страх потеряла?

Инге осеклась на полуслове.

«Феликс?!»

ИскИн беззвучно и стремительно канул в цифровое подпространство. Его можно было понять. Вряд ли он рассчитывал встретить на захолустной планете знатока творчества давно умершего исполнителя.

– Эх, – капитан обреченно махнула рукой. Порой надо собраться с духом, взглянуть правде в лицо и признать поражение. – Ладно, ваша взяла. Рут, я старалась, как могла…

– Н-ничего страшного, кэп, – обычно всегда такая ловкая и проворная, бортмех качнулась в сторону, неуклюже шлепнувшись на подвернувшийся табурет. Ткнулась лицом в сложенные ладони и застыла, обратившись истинным воплощением Скорби. Сайнжа потянулся было к ее плечу, но отдернул руку, не решившись дотронуться.  
Между Рут Вебер и остальным экипажем «Феликса» рухнула тяжелая, непроницаемая переборка, намертво отрубившая любые эмоциональные всплески глейтера. Рут предпочла остаться одна, не желая ни сочувствия, ни разделенной печали об утраченном.

Квилл перехватил торжествующего Ракету, нацелившегося было гоголем подвалить к миз Вебер. Глянул в сторону Инге, сделал виноватый жест – мол, не сердись, такая карта вышла. Посетители кантины расползались по местам, кто-то требовал официантку. Ошеломленная, растерянная Инге запоздало осознавала масштаб того, что натворила. Единым махом лишила подругу и напарницу заветной мечты и драгоценной коллекции. А ведь она хотела, как лучше.

Фурри все-таки приблизился к Рут, но, выслушав строгое капитанское наставление, вел себя не столь нахально.

– Договорись с миз Далине, когда и где тебе удобно получить свой выигрыш, – Рут не отрывала ладоней от лица. Голос ее звучал сухо, ровно и сдержанно. – Извини, я сейчас не в форме.

– Угу, – енот топтался на месте, часто облизывал морду, как делают нервничающие животные. Сайнжа с высоты своего роста раздраженно покосился на него, намекая, что лучше бы фурри не гневить удачу и убраться поскорее. – Ты это… слушай, Рути-тутти… – он закатил глаза, – да твою ж яйцеклетку вперехлест! Рути, я не могу! Сколько лет мы друг друга знаем, а? Ты меня всегда выручала, я тебе помогал, а сейчас… бля буду, прикольнуться думал, а не чтоб вот так! Забирай свою треклятую штуковину, век ее не видать!

Енот с яростью грохнул перед Рут небольшой, облезший по углам металлический кейс.

– На, владей! Безвозмездно отдаю!

Трясущимися руками Рут откинула крышку. Изнутри кейс заполняла толстая мягкая подложка из вспененного эластика. В ней, синевато поблескивая отполированным старым металлом, удобно покоилось древнее оружие. Очертаниями оно походило на модель игольника скрытого ношения, но было напрочь лишено изящества и эргономичности последнего. «Фрейнд» был грубоват, нарочито брутален и исполнен потаенной смертоносности. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет после того, как он сошел с конвейера и лег в человеческую руку, сделав свой первый выстрел. Он был воплощенной историей – и история человечества была им. Теперь Инге отчасти понимала и разделяла ту яростную страсть, с которой Рут хотела обладать этой вещью. «Миротворец» полковника Куртца стоил того, чтобы отдать за него любовно подобранную коллекцию бортмеханика. Он стоил любой запрошенной за него цены – и не стоил ровным счетом ничего, если вы равнодушны к артефактам давно минувших дней и в вашей груди не бьется пламенное сердце истинного искателя сокровищ.

…Гамора обучила их трехмерному тонку. Сайнжа заявил, что игра – вылитая имитация стратегического планирования, а значит, он просто обязан взять верх над умансоо.

Подошедший официант без лишних вопросов заменил пустые бутылки местного крепленого ликера на полные. Яут и Дракс только что выяснили, что оба в разное время побывали на смертельно опасной Пандоре (один – с миссией вразумления местных фанатиков, второй – со спасательной экспедицией) и дружно решили, что за это следует выпить. С Пандоры разговор перескочил на обнаглевших в последнее время Разрушителей и перспективе совместной охотничьей вылазки экипажей на Скулль. Умиротворённо помахивал веточками Грут – по доброте душевной Дракс плеснул в горшок дендроида немного ликера.

За соседним столиком устроились Рут и Ракета, заговорщицки сдвинув головы над планшеткой. В умах двух помешанных коллекционеров и технофилов наверняка зарождался гениальный план розыска, а то и похищения очередной старинной вундервафли. Кейс с «Фрейндом» стоял между ними, и то один, то другой трепетно оглаживал холодный металл самыми кончиками пальцев.

Сковырнув клыком очередную крышку очередной бутылки, Сайнжа окинул кантину взглядом – если и утратившим зоркость, то самую малость.

– Ин-кхе?.. Ин-кхе, ты где? Ступай сюда, послушай интересное… Ин-кхе?

– А она ушла, – доложил Ракета. – Давно уже.

– Куда ушла? – лязгнул клыками навигатор.

– Почем я знаю, – пожал плечами фурри, стряхивая с мордочки налипшую пивную пену. – Сгребла Квилла под ручку и утопала, пока вы в карты резались. Квилл – он такой. Подходящего момента никогда не упустит.

Сайнжа гневно зарычал и начал подниматься.

– В соседнем квартале есть данспол, – спокойно произнесла Гамора. – Они там. Да, Квилл любит женщин и порой не ведает меры в своих увлечениях. Но миз Далине не из тех, кого легко обольстить сладкими речами. Не торопись ее спасать, она в этом не нуждается. Ей и Квиллу просто хочется отдохнуть от своего звания.

– Я бы не смог командовать такими, как мы, – признался Дракс. – Мне все время хочется придушить Ракету и выбросить Гамору в шлюз.

– Громила, я тоже тебя люблю, – откликнулся фурри.

– Твой ход, – напомнила Гамора.

Яут грузно уселся на место. Утешало только одно: легкомысленная Рхут рядом. Невозможные матриархи умансоо. Сморгнешь – а они уже улизнули. И ладно бы смылась Рхут, от нее всего можно ожидать, но Ин-кхе!

Куда только катится этот мир.


End file.
